Salvador de la Luz
by broliuzumaki
Summary: En una tierra muy lejana, un niño nace, puede ser el nuevo salvador, el hijo de un emperador, el formador de un Imperio supremo Soy nuevo denle oportunidad


**Hola chicos esta es una historia muy rara que se me ocurrió, tal vez identifique a muchos de Perú, Chile y México por que se desarrolla ahí, pero espero que les guste.**

**Prologo**

Nos encontramos, en un día despejado en un tierra muy lejana, entre las montañas, un profundo bosque y un enorme lago y había un pueblo muy pequeño, pero estaba bien protegido, se notaba que el pueblo era muy rustico, pero si estaba protegido, pues tenía a algunos soldados que tenían sus arcos y hondas y otros tenían sus hachas y escudos a los alrededores del pueblo, nos encontramos en un casa hecha de piedra en un "colchón" de paja, era una mujer con un hombre que la estaba mirando, la mujer estaba dando a luz habían 3 tipos mas que estaban atendiéndola y le ponían hojas para calmar el dolor.

AHHH…Manco.-decía la mujer con algo de dolor, el hombre se paraba a su lado y le agarraba la mano a la mujer que luego de unos 5 minutos por fin, un niño salió, era como cualquier otro de cabello negro y era normal, el doctor le entrego a su hijo a su padre.

Aquí tiene Sapa Inca.-dijo el doctor, mientras le entregaba a l enorme señor, era de 1.79 cm, era muy alto comparado con otros, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos igual tenía un pantalón de color verde con marrón y una capa con un polo verde y un sol en el centro, la capa tenía algunas escrituras y dibujos, era el Sapa Inca gobernante del pueblo Inca, vio a la mujer y vio que ya el sangrado se había detenido y estaba dormida con una sonrisa, el sonrío y le hizo una seña al curaca (doctor-sacerdote) y ambos salieron y fueron caminando por el pueblo, las personas estaban trabajando en las tierras cultivando, los curacas que eran 4 fueron con el Sapa Inca a un templo que estaba en un montaña, el niño estaba dormido y cuando llegaron pusieron a el niño en un altar y los Curaca comenzaron a hablar.- estamos aquí como cada 100 años, la profecía será nombrada de nuevo **Para aquellos inocentes vendrá la destrucción, una nueva era de paz traerá hoy, se enfrentara contra quien nadie mas podrá, y a todo lo conocido podrá salvar**.- finalizo el curaca y el Inca comenzó a hablar

Desde la guerra hace poco, nuestro pueblo esta al borde del colapso y necesitamos un milagro para sobrevivir, este es mi hijo, quizás pueda ser el, ese milagro que estamos esperando.-dijo Manco capac, para sentarse de nuevo.

Los Curacas comenzaron a recitar algunas palabras:

_O gran Inti de todo _

_Lo conocido_

_El que nos brinda todo_

_Nos da la vida_

_Nos entrega la muerte _

_Nos da la bendición _

_En este momento te ruego_

_Que nos escuches _

_Y aparezcas para darnos _

_Tu sabiduría infinita_

Luego de recitar eso un luz del cielo proveniente del sol bajo a la tierra, era una luz que al llegar al suelo, se había transformado en un hombre, tenía la cabellera rubia, pero con ojos negros y una mirada penetrante, y tenía una ropa de color blanco y azul, era una túnica.

_Ustedes me han invocado?.-_dijo el sujeto, el Sapa Inca se encontraba arrodillado al igual que los curaca todos estaban arrodillados, y el sujeto vio al bebe en el altar.-Si mi dios Inti, han pasado ya 600 años desde la ultima vez que mi pueblo lo invoco, pero en los últimos 100 años ocurrió algo que diezmo a nuestro pueblo, pero necesitamos su ayuda, nuestra profecía decía que el hijo de un Inca, seria el salvador de lo conocido, pero necesitamos sabes si es este, por favor ayúdenos nuestro dios.-dijo el curaca que se estaba casi tirando al piso ante el sujeto ahora denominado Inti, que lo miro y sonrió

Miro al niño y este sintió algo en el chico, era una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, el Dios Inti toco al niño con su dedo y de pronto el cabello del bebe se volvió amarillo y sus ojos azules, se formaron 3 marcas en las mejillas de el bebe.

_Nos les diré nada mortales, pero les diré, este niño es especial, pero no será el único hay mas, les traerá una época de prosperidad, cuídalo hijo_.-dijo el Dios Inti y sin mas desapareció, los curacas sorprendidos por lo que les dijo el Dios, Manco Capac estaba impactado2.

Sujeto a su hijo y sonrió mientras el bebe sonreía.-tal vez si haya esperanza para nosotros y nuestro pueblo, contigo hijo mío…naruto.-termino de decir el Inca y levanto a su hijo en sus palmas y fue en camino de regreso al pueblo.

**En otro lugar:**

Había un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono, tenía los ojos rojos y se veía una enorme extensión de personas y a su alrededor una ciudad completamente destruida y miles de soldados que estaban asesinando a otros y algunos violando a las mujeres, todo eso era una zona de peligro, pero un soldado se acerco al tipo que tenía la corona.

Rey-sama, la ciudad ha caído, todo este lugar esta en nuestro control, este era al ultimo punto de resistencia.-dijo el soldado arrodeándose, el rey apretó la mano y se envolvió en fuego y lanzo una bola de fuego al cielo.

Ves que el cielo tenga algún límite?.-pregunto el rey a su soldado, este se extraño por la pregunta, pero decidió contestar.-no mi rey no hay limite en el cielo.

Quiero que haci sea mi imperio, no debe tener límites, el único límite será el otro lado del imperio, preparen unos exploradores que irán rumbo al mar y no pararan hasta describir mas tierra, quiero MAS.-dijo el rey envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego y mirando a la ciudad destruida.

**Bueno aquí esta la historia se que es rara, pero se me ocurrió e la nada y tiene que ver con los incas, aztecas, mapuches y los pueblos pre-hispánicos, pero tendrá que ver con el chakra, cada pueblo ira apareciendo cuando sea su tiempo y también los personajes, pero sinceramente en un experimento y creo que seria muy bueno.**

**Espero sus comentarios **


End file.
